


Foiled Escape

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-17
Updated: 2009-03-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow looks as if it'll be a better day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foiled Escape

**Title:** Foiled Escape  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Summary:** Tomorrow looks as if it'll be a better day.  
 **Word Count:** 1320  
 **Genre:** Romance  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **A/N:** Written for [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn)[**hd_pots_n_porn**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hd_pots_n_porn) 's prompt #15: Alcohol of any kind.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Foiled Escape

~

Draco recognised Potter the moment he sat down next to him at the bar. Even in Draco’s inebriated state, and with Potter wearing a light Glamour, he was unmistakable.

Looking away, Draco sighed. Apparently his attempt to escape the world had been foiled. _Bloody Pansy! She had to send the one person she knew I’d respond to._ As Potter shifted uncomfortably, Draco narrowed his eyes and smirked. At least he could have some fun whilst drowning his sorrows.

“Um, hullo,” Potter said.

“Potter,” Draco sneered, reaching for his glass of Advocaat. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Potter gaped. “How’d you know it was me?”

“Apart from the smell you mean?” Draco deadpanned.

“Arse.” Potter wrinkled his nose. “Don’t you think you’ve had enough to drink?” he said, moving Draco’s glass out of reach. Sniffing at it cautiously, he muttered, “Ugh! What is this stuff, anyway? Smells horrible.”

Choking on a laugh, Draco shook his head. “Barbarian. It’s egg liqueur, not that I’d expect _you_ to have good taste.”

Potter sighed. “Look, Malfoy, I didn’t come here to fight.”

“No?” Draco asked, sliding his hand onto Potter’s thigh and giving it a squeeze while keeping his expression completely innocent. “All right, why exactly _did_ you come into a gay bar?”

“Malfoy!” Potter jumped, although Draco noticed he didn’t dislodge his hand. “What are you doing?”

“It’s called flirting.” Draco smirked. “Since you can’t seem to make your mind up about why you tracked me here, I decided I may as well get something out of this.”

“Look,” Potter said, beginning to look nervous. “The only reason I’m here is because Parkinson is worried about you and she asked me to track you down. This isn’t the sort of place a girl wants to step inside, you know.”

Draco laughed. “Honestly, Potter, if Pansy’d wanted me she’d have come here herself to retrieve me. It wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Oh.” Potter shook his head when the bartender offered him a drink. “So, um, are you okay?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “What did she tell you?”

“She said you’d had a fight,” Potter said.

“Pansy talks too much,” Draco growled. “Did she tell you what we fought about?”

“Not really.” Potter shrugged. “She hinted it was relationship trouble. I know what that’s like.”

Draco inclined his head. “I suppose you do.” Potter’s last girlfriend had gone to the press within days of their split and had told all. Potter hadn’t dated since, at least that’s what the _Prophet_ claimed, not that Draco cared. It had always been his (and Pansy’s) theory that Potter was a pouf anyway. “Nothing else?”

“No.”

Draco stared at Potter, but seeing no signs of guile, finally nodded. Apparently Pansy hadn’t told him about Draco’s interest in him. _She’s a pain in the arse but she can be discreet when needed._ “She must’ve decided it was time you admitted it to yourself,” he mused aloud.

“Admitted what?” Potter asked.

Draco rolled his eyes. While Potter was clearly trying hard not to look around at the delicious manflesh on display, he wasn’t actually succeeding. _It confirms the pouf theory, anyway._ Not that Draco would allow that fact to raise his hopes. St. Potter would probably run the other way if he knew all the kinky things Draco wanted to do to him. “That you’re bent, you’re gay, you play for the other team, that you ride the other side of the broomstick, that you’re--”

“All right!” Potter was blushing. “I get it. And while I admit I find some men attractive--”

Feeling reckless, Draco purred, “Like me?” and slid his hand higher up onto Potter’s thigh.

“Malfoy!” Potter backed away and Draco sighed.

“Fine. If you’re not here for a shag then go away,” Draco said, pouting.

“I--” Potter licked his lips and, looking around, said, “Look, Malfoy, would you really want a drunk, meaningless shag? Don’t you want something...more?”

Draco’s head popped up and he stared at Potter. “What?”

“You heard me.” Potter held out a hand. “Why don’t we get out of here so we can talk?”

“What are you playing at?”

Potter helped Draco off his barstool. “This isn’t a game. You are right about one thing, though, Malfoy. I am gay. I’m not in denial about it, however, so if you’re serious about that shag, we’ll discuss it when you’re sober. Now I’m getting you out of here.”

Before Draco could fully process that, Potter was dragging him from the bar, and as the cold air hit him, Draco found himself staggering against Potter, who easily supported him. “Where am I taking you?” Potter asked.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “You said something about a shag--”

“Right, hold on,” Potter said, and Draco had just enough time to prepare before he was Side-Along-Apparated away.

They landed in an unfamiliar living room decorated in shades of cream and brown.

“So, what did you have in mind?” Draco asked, looking around.

“Stay here,” Potter said, depositing him onto a sofa and walking into another room.

Draco could hear him rummaging about, and with a sigh, he allowed his head to fall onto the back of the sofa. “Don’t you have anything to drink around here?” he called out.

“Don’t you think you’ve had enough already?” Potter asked as he walked back into the room. He was carrying a vial. Handing it to Draco, he sat down next to him. “Drink this.”

Sniffing the contents, Draco wrinkled his nose. “Sobriety Potion? Ugh, no thanks. I’m trying to forget things.”

“I thought you wanted something more than just a drunken shag,” Potter said, settling next to him and leaning close. “I’d hoped you’d be interested in having all your wits about you tonight.”

Pursing his lips, Draco whispered, “If it’s worth my while.”

Potter nodded. “I can make it worth your while,” he promised, voice husky. “I thought we could snog for a while, or maybe you’d like a massage?” His lips only inches away from Draco’s ear, he continued, “Once you’re relaxed, your muscles all loose, I plan to open you up slowly with my fingers, maybe even with my tongue, lick my way inside you. Would you like that?”

Speechless, mouth dry, Draco could only nod.

Potter smiled. “And then, when you’re ready, when you’re begging me, I’d slide my cock into you, and I’d find every hot spot inside you as I fuck you into tomorrow morning.”

Draco swallowed hard. “You--” He cleared his throat. “You’d do that?”

Potter pulled away and held up the vial.

Draco grabbed it, downing it with a grimace and a gulp. Closing his eyes, he gave the potion a second to work before saying, “Right, you do have a bedroom, correct? Or are we doing it out here on this sof--”

As Potter’s mouth crashed onto his, Draco gave himself over to sensation. Potter tasted the way Draco’d always dreamed he would, and he had dreamed of this, many times. There was even the possibility, Draco realised as they stumbled towards the bedroom, that Potter could be even more intoxicating than the best alcohol.

“Malfoy, I may have to postpone the massage until later or even tomorrow,” Potter gasped as they bumped into walls. “Not sure I can wait to get inside you.”

_Tomorrow?_ Draco smiled. He would definitely take _tomorrow_ with Potter.

Vowing to send Pansy a bottle of her favourite merlot as a ‘you were right, I was wrong’ gift, Draco succumbed to temptation. _Perhaps_ , he reflected as Potter laid him onto his bed and loomed over him, _I’ll allow Potter to talk me into many tomorrows._

~


End file.
